The present invention relates generally to the field of olefin polymerization catalysis, supported catalyst compositions, methods for the polymerization and copolymerization of olefins, and polyolefins. More specifically, this invention relates to fluorided-chlorided silica-coated alumina activator-supports, methods for producing such fluorided-chlorided silica-coated alumina activator-supports, and to catalyst compositions employing these fluorided-chlorided silica-coated alumina activator-supports.
It would be beneficial to produce activator-supports that would have increased catalyst activity in olefin polymerization processes, for example, using metallocene-based catalyst systems for the production of ethylene-based polymers and propylene-based polymers. Accordingly, it is to these ends that the present invention is directed.